Sinnoh's Last Stand
by ap69
Summary: Hi this story is about Ash who is moving to sinnoh with his sister Dawn and his best friend James. R&R. Thx. And yea... pretty crap with summaries. Story being given up to first person who asks for it. Reasons in chapter 9
1. Chapter 1 EDITED

**Sinnoh: The last stand**

**(edited)**

This is probably a strange sight, I understand. A battlefield full of people and pokemon laying on the floor with shadows of sinister space people towering above them. You're probably wondering who I am by now, right? Well I'm Ash Ketchum, around me lay my friends and family, the gym leaders of the sinnoh region, the sinnoh regions 4 most powerful trainers the elite four and their champion Cynthia. Confused?

This will probably make more sense if I go back to the beginning; it all started March 22nd 2009. The day I moved to the Sinnoh region and the day it all began.

"I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
you so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now"

Still confused? Well here I am Ash Ketchum on a ship, the s.s tidal sailing to the Sinnoh region from the port in slateport city, hoenn. Not the best time for a first impression, singing Boom boom pow by the black eyed peas at the top of my voice while but naked in the shower, but hey, this is my story.

"Ash, Ash get your ass out of the shower we're nearly there" my 9 year old sister Dawn banged on the door "and make it quick"

Dawn can be a pain in the ass at times, and by at times I mean always, but she does have her moments when she wants to. I have this theory that her soul purpose for survival is to make me miserable, and so far she's not disproving the theory.

I quickly got out of the shower and dried myself of put on my clothes; I rushed out into my cabin… I realize after the next part I should have checked a mirror first.

"Hello brother do you intend to go out like that" my sister said with a smirk on her face

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously. I could tell something was wrong when she smiled like that, but I couldn't tell what

"It's nothing, It's just that most people I know put on their pants before they go out in public" she said as she burst out laughing

I blushed then ran in to the bathroom to find my pants behind the door, I slipped them on made sure I was fully dressed this time then stepped out into the room to find my sister still laughing. Still, I'm lucky she stopped me, she didn't once, I almost switched schools due to the embarrassment.

She finally managed to stop laughing long enough to say "Ash remember we've got to meet Professor Rowan when we reach there, it's about a ten minute walk to Sandgem from our house in Twinleaf"

"Nice joke" I said in response

"What?" She replied curiously

"It's nothing I just thought you said "we" it's nothing really"

"I did say "we". Didn't Mum tell you, I'm old enough to get my pokemon licence so I'm coming with you?"

After recovering from the shock I finally managed to yell "MUM!"

She ran in the room with her psyduck by her heels "Where, where's the intruder"

"pshy pshy" said psyduck peeping from behind my mum's legs

"Mum Dawn said she's coming with me and James on our adventure, please tell me it's not true" I complained

"Really James will be coming?"

"Mum" I whined

"I'm sorry Ash, but she's coming with you whether you like it or not. She's finally old enough and she got jealous by watching you go off on your adventure so now my minds made up. I'm sorry" My mum said before leaving the room. It's things like this that prove my theory time and again.

"I hope you and your beautifly are happy" I said angrily and stormed off.

When I was on the deck I finally found James. James had his hair the same no matter what. His blonde hair would always stay a mess on top of his head, even when he tried to fix it.

"About time sleeping beauty, what kept you?" he asked with a smirk

"Bad news, we've got to bring Dawn with us" I replied in response my bad mood clearly reflecting in my voice

"No! Why?"

"Mum says she's finally old enough and she always has to sit at the side so now she finally has her chance to shine she says"

"Anyway, want a quick battle to take your mind off things?" he offered

"You're on. Go Dustox" I said confidently as I summoned my dustox from his pokeball in a flash of red energy. To this date, James hasn't once been able to beat me in a pokemon battle, but then again I've also always used my starter and my best friend Pikachu against him, but not today. Pikachu fell really sick before we departed Hoenn, so professor Birch offered to send him over once we reach sinnoh. Unfortunately, I also grabbed the wrong spare pokeball while leaving Hoenn, so instead of my sceptile like intended I ended up with my dustox which I caught by accident. This meant that for once James stood a chance of winning me in a battle. Not without a fight from me and dustox though.

"Go Sableye" James said before releasing the darkness pokemon. Sableye was James's most annoying pokemon as he wasn't weak to any type of pokemon I used against him, but it didn't have the defence to back up its type advantages. So I figured that, keep attacking him with anything but normal, fighting and psychic types, and I would do fine. I knew that if used the right pokemon, he wouldn't be able to hit me, unfortunately it was the wrong pokemon…

"Dustox, quick attack" I ordered

"Sableye confuse him using double team the dark pulse" he matched my attack

His sableye suddenly in three places at once and once my Dustox least expected a dark beam shot at my dustox square in the chest

"dustox, fight back with poison sting!" I ordered dustox

"dodge it and use fury swipes" James fought back

Dustox launched a series of purple poisonous pins, which sableye easily dodged and charged at dustox and began scratching him non-stop using his razor sharp claws, when out of nowhere.

"Beutifly silver wind then wing attack" my sister commanded

Before his sableye notices a dozen spores were being shot at him then a tornado got him square in the chest and fainted just like my dustox.

"See you do need me" she gloated in a mocky tone

"Yeah little Ashy baby you do need you bwig sister to pwotect you" James joined in.

That was my limit I jumped at him punching him square in the gut. I felt the air immediately exit his lungs as I did so.

"Now who's the baby?" I said as I continued to punch him non-stop in the stomach.

"Passengers we request that you return to your cabins and prepare to dock in to Twinleaf town, we hope you have enjoyed your trip with us we hope you will join us again, on behalf of the crew thank you for sailing with us on the S.S Tidal. Thank you" The captain announced

"Just be lucky he saved you," I said angrily grabbed Dawn marched back to our cabin where mum was waiting

"where have you to been? Actually, I don't care on second thought, this is more important. Remember, when we arrive in sinnoh, I'll take your things home, while you guys head to sandgem town to meet professor Rowan." she said

"Mum? Why can't we do it tomorrow?" Dawn whined

"Because, he was expecting us yesterday, but due to the ships delay, we've had to arrive 1 day late. Besides, he was already nice enough to delay the appointment, why should we push our luck again?" She replied

"But mum!" Dawn whined again

"No whining, now grab your stuff and keep it ready, we're almost there" She said right as the speakers started up again

"Thank you all for your cooperation with the delay. We are pleased to inform you that we have just docked safely in Sinnoh's twinleaf town. We hope you have enjoyed your journey with us, and thank you for travelling on the s.s Tidal from slateport city to twinleaf town. From all the crew here on the s.s tidal, we hope to see you again, Thank You!" The announcer said as the speaker clicked off. We were now officially in Sinnoh for the start of our very own adventure, the day I had been waiting for had finally arrived, but then again, this was only the beginning. Little did I know then that several obstacles stood in my way throughout my adventure, but back then, I remained blissfully unaware of the danger that awaited me, my sister and James.

**Well it turned out much better after the edit I suppose, a lot more detail. As usual of course, R&R to make your time on this site much better. Thank You!**

**900 words up to 1530 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new beginning **

I got off the ship feeling a nice salty breeze against my face. It was quite cool here in this small town. There were a few small shops and small little houses.

"Come on, lets go Ash I want to get my pokemon. James is right behind us lets go already" Dawn whined

We headed for a small path surrounded by trees and grass, I could here small pokemon and I could here a starly flying overhead, we kept walking for 5 minutes until we saw light breaking through the trees. When we got out of the clearing we were in a small town, it was colder here that twinleaf but pleasant all the same. I could here waves against the shore of a beach.

In here there were a few more houses and a bit important looking building tucked away in the back of the town. I figured that must have been the lab so I headed towards it.

"Finally" Dawn said excitedly and burst through the door and I followed after her less enthusiastically though

There was an old man standing in the centre of the room and two people working on computers in the other side of the room. On a table were 3 small pokemon. On the right was a small blue penguin pokemon, in the middle was a green pokemon with a twig on its head and last was a small flame covered monkey.

"Hello I'm Professor Rowan, I study pokemon evolution." The old man announced "You two must be Ash and Dawn, pleasure to meet you although I was also expecting a Mr….."

He was cut short as James came running in to the room

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized "I'm James by the way"

"I am Professor Rowan, I was just telling these two that I study Pokemon evolution. But now that were all here lets get down to business, starter pokemon" he said indicating to the 3 small pokemon on the table " Dawn your first"

She examined the three small pokemon

"What's small blue one?" she asked

"That's piplup water pokemon" he replied

"I think I will take him" she said as it jumped lightly on to her shoulders

"Yes but watch out he is a little too energetic, Ash you next"

I looked at the remaining two pokemon, but one caught my eye, no literally the money jumped on my face and started to pull at it.

" Um, professor?" I asked nervously

He chuckled then said "that's chimchar, he's very energetic and he seems to like you a lot"

I pulled chimchar of my face looked at him and decided "I guess I'll take him"

"So James that leaves you with turtwig" he said indicating to the small green one. "Now for your sinnoh pokedex's" he handed each of them a pokedex "Dawn since your aiming to be a coordinator the first contest will be held in Jubilife city, as for you two the first gym is in Oreburgh city."

They were heading out when professor Rowan stopped Ash. "Ash" he said "a pokeball arrived a short while ago from professor Oak, there was a note attached to it" he said handing Ash the pokeball and the note. "now catch up with your friends

"Thanks professor" I said the left

Secretly I really missed my trusted friend Pikachu who had fallen ill right before our journey, Oak said he'd send it to me when he was felling better

I decided to read the note before catching up with the other two

The note said

_Hello Ash_

_Glad to hear that you have arrived safely. I can now say with full confidence that your Pikachu is feeling much better. I can tell because it took me 2 hours before I could get him to come back, not to mention send it. Do here is your Pikachu._

_Professor Oak_

A huge smile came over my face

" Pikachu Go!" I called excitedly as my long time good friend came out of his pokeball to hug me

"pika pikachu" he replied

It felt great to have my Pikachu back on my shoulder

"How ya doin buddy?" I asked

"pika pi pika" he answered excitedly

"well we better go catch up with Dawn and James, they're probably almost home by now" he said as they rushed back to Twinleaf

When he got home he found James and Dawn already packing their backpacks and mum preparing dinner.

"Ash is that you?" she asked as I entered

"Yeah mum, and pikachu's with me" I said and pikachu ran to Delia

"Great to see you to pikachu" she said as he was licking her face

" Pika" he replied happily

When Dawn heard him she dropped the shirt she was packing and ran down stairs

"pikachu" she also cheered exitedly "I missed you boy"

"Pika pi" he was getting tiered of all the attention

"No no no, did I just hear that your pikachu's back?" James asked nervously

"You heard right" I replied mockingly

"Oh no, now I'll never be able to beat you again"

"Right once again" I said with a huge grin on my face "but now I want a rematch two on two, you in?"

"I'm always up for a challenge"

"Lets go, gardens out back" I led the way

"O.k., let's go pikachu, chimchar lets go!" I called them out to the field

"Lets go sableye, turtwig!" James challenged

"This will be a two on two match, their will be no substitutions, the first player with both pokemon knocked out wins" Dawn announced the rules

"O.k. pikachu voltackle sableye chimchar back him up with flame wheel" I ordered

Pikachu started to charge at sableye and got shrouded it electricity, while chimchar rolled in to a ball got surrounded by flames and rolled at high speeds towards sableye

"Sableye dodge then turtwig leafblade" James ordered nervously but was to late

"PIKACHU!" yelled pikachu as he came in contact with sableye and sent him flying.

"change of plan chimchar go for turtwig" I ordered once more "and pikachu quick attack sableye"

"Turtwig leaf blade chimchar to slow chimchar down then tackle attack, sableye shadow ball pikachu"

While sableye was building energy pikachu slammed in to sableye who fell unconscious

"Sableye is unable to battle" Dawn announced

"Sableye return, great job buddy now have a nice long rest" James said to his sableye's pokeball

Meanwhile his plan against chimchar, chimchar was struggling to get up, so he fell and was unconscious

"Chimchar is unable to battle" Dawn announced

"Chimchar return, great job, now get ready for tomorrow with a nice long rest" I told him

"Now turtwig solarbeam" James ordered

"Pikachu thunder" I ordered

Both the attacks collided and exploded

**Who will win who will lose? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one Ok here is the third chapter of Sinnoh's last stand sorry its taken me so long to update I have been busy with school work, but now that the holidays have begun I'm free! And enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**Chapter three: A journey begins**

"Pikachu!" I yelled out to my long time good friend

"Come on turtwig, I know you can do it!" James encouraged

"Pika" Pikachu called back weakly

No response came from turtwig

"This is taking to long" Dawn muttered impatiently. She pulled out a pokeball and expanded it "Go Beautifly, use gust to clear the smoke"

"Beau beautifly" it said while flapping it's wing furiously. Slowly the smoke started to clear revealing Pikachu panting exhaustedly on one knee while turtwig was lying unconscious

"hooray" said dawn sarcastically "Ash and Pikachu win can we please go inside now I'm starved and I can smell dinner" she said impatiently before storming inside

"great job Pikachu buddy, I knew you could do it buddy" I told him happily "lets get your strength back for tomorrow with a nice meal"

"pika" he said sounding a little better. We then headed inside for dinner while James just stared at the spot where turtwig lay unconscious he slowly pulled out turtwig's pokeball expanded it and returned turtwig before heading inside as well.

The only sound that could be heard from the Ketchum residence was a ripping sound. No one knew what it was unless they were inside witnessing this horrific sight of me tearing through my third serving of roasted chicken.

"Ash slow down" my mom said calmly

"Ha! Ash slow down, nice one mum" Dawn smirked

"Wha?" I looked up with my mouth full

"Nothing Ashy" Dawn replied still with a smirk on her face

"Why you" I swallowed what was in my mouth and chased Dawn around the hall and up the stairs until I was stopped by James who told me to calm down.

I was getting ready for bed while making sure that i had everything packed for the start of my new sinnoh adventure tomorrow. I had both Pikachu and chimchar asleep while dustox was keeping me company.

"cant wait for tomorrow, can you dustox?" I asked excitedly

"dust tox dustox" dustox sleepily replied

"yea your right, its getting kinda late, lets go to bed so we won't be late" I agreed, I got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
**Become so tired so much more aware**  
**I'm becoming this all I want to do**  
**Is be more like me and be less like you" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Its wasn't that I minded the song, its just the tone deaf person that was singing it that was driving me crazy. I looked up and heard that it was coming from the bathroom, to be more precise, James. An evil smile spread across my face I quickly pulled out my Phone and recorded every second I could. **

"**morning" James said brightly when he exited the bathroom "you exited boute today?"**

"**most definitely, nothing wakes you up more than I good song" and I hit play on the recording, James looked absolutely dumbstruck. Before he could recover I was in the bathroom and the door was locked behind me.**

**Once I was showered and ready, I went downstairs and was welcomed by the amazing smell of waffles in the morning.**

**Once I was done eating I ran a quick checklist of things to pack, once that was done I set of for Rowan's lab to wait for Dawn and James to arrive.**

**I walked through the meadow to get to sandgem, however as I approached the clearing I saw a bird pokemon on the ground that looked injured. I ran over to it instantly to se if there was something I could do to help. When I approached it, it was knocked out, so I picked it up and ran straight to Sandgem pokemon centre. **

**When I arrived in the pokemon centre nurse Joy asked "how may I help you today?" **

"**nurse joy it's urgent, I just found this pokemon lying injured in the meadow, PLEASE HELP!" I shouted in urgency**

"**Oh my, thank heavens you found it, I'd hate to imagine what would have happened to the poor creature had you not, I'm going to have to operate on it right away, please wait in the waiting room" nurse Joy said calmly but urgently**

**After what felt like hours the operating light went off, and I looked up as nurse Joy exited the room**

"**Is it going to be alright?" I asked fearing the worst**

"He's going to be fine, he just needs some rest is all, he'll be back on his feat within a couple of hours" she replied calmly

"That's a relief, um one more question, what pokemon was he anyway?" I asked curiously

She giggled and said "that's a starly, they are very common in this area"

"Thanks again, nurse Joy see you later" I said before heading for Rowan's lab.

As I approached the lab I heard worried voices coming from inside. When I went in I saw Rowan his assistants and James in heavy discussion, while Dawn was at the side on the verge of tears.

"hey everyone" I said as I entered

Everyone instantly looked up shocked. Dawn was the first one to recover and she ran over to me and gave me a hug that squeezed the air out of me

"whoa, too much love sis" I said pushing her away

"Sorry, but we thought you were dead" Dawn said happily

"yeah, you left half an hour before us then just disappear, it's not cool man" James said

"mm, since you are all here we can get started with business before you start of on your journey, I want each of you to carry this upgraded sinnoh pokedex so that it may help you with the pokemon, also I need to add that registration to become a co-ordinator is in Jubilife city so if you wish to register dawn, that is where you do so. As for the boys, registration for the pokemon league is in Oreburgh city, now that's also where your first gym battle will be. Now I wish you good luck as you embark on your very own adventure in the Sinnoh region" Rowan explained

After we exited the lab James said "you know, that guy's not as bad as he seems, way less grumpy as well"

I agreed then heard someone calling my name, I turned and saw that it was nurse joy, and in her hands were two pokeballs, she handed them to me and said "here, one of them is that starly and the other one you mom sent, she said you left your Pikachu" suddenly as if on que Pikachu popped out of his ball

"thanks nurse joy" I said before heading away Jubilife city with Dawn and James.

"Wait, when did you get a starly?" James asked

I sighed and started to explain.

*fade in to darkness as they walk away*

**Well other than the cheesy ending, thanks for reading, sorry if my facts or even my names are slightly wrong, I haven't played or watched pokemon for quite a while actually. And I realize that the name James might be from the team rocket one, if so then sorry for the confusion I actually named my rival James and didn't consider the team rocket one until this chapter so sorry for any confusion or spelling and grammar mistakes in here. Thanks for reading, I might update if I can be bothered :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the adventure begins

**Ok just because I have updated it without a gap remember I'm bored and I have holidays, but still enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! :D**

I was ecstatic, I had finally begun my sinnoh adventure, sure I had to bring dawn with me but still, I wasn't going to let that get me down.

*theme song*

As I was making my way up to Jubilife city I came across a girl who was young but exited, she asked me to battle so I accepted

"this will be a one and one battle, between ash and maylene the first trainer to get his or her pokemon knocked our wins, ready, Begin!" James announced

"alright lets make this a quick one, machop, show em who's boss!" Maylene sent out the human like fighting pokemon

"hmm, a fighting type, let's try out my new starly" I sent out the normal and flying type

"alright starly, let's make this quick, quick attack" I ordered

Starly swooped down at machop at a high speed, however at last moment machop dodged sending starly head first into a tree

"your going to try better than that to beat me, but now it's my turn, macho, karate chop that bird"

Machop started to run towards starly with its fist glowing

"Quick starly, dodge the peck"

Unfortunately my starly was to slow, and the next thing I knew it was knocked out on the ground

"Starly is unable to battle, the winner is maylene!" James announced

"... How is that thing so powerful?" I wondered absolutely dumbstruck

"I don't know myself, maybe it's just your starly's new and under trained" Maylene considered

"I suppose, thanks for the great battle any way, shows how much I need to train" I said awkwardly

"No problem, well I guess I'll be seeing you around then, bye" Maylene said before walking of

Once she was out of range Dawn said "you know, there's something about her I like"

After a couple of hours of walking James finally piped up "hey look Jubilife city, we're almost there!"

"Finally, I can't wait for my first contest" Dawn said excitedly

"hmmm, according to my booklet the contest prof. Rowan was talking about is a week away, so I guess you'll have time to train" I said looking up from my guide booklet

"What!? A whole week, until then we won't be able to get out badges, can't we just leave her to her contest while we head for oreburgh city?" James complained

I ignored this comment and kept walking till eventually we reached Jubilife city. I think I know the reason it has been nicknamed the city that never sleeps, even at 11 at night the streets still had cars and people on them. We eventually found the pokemon centre and got a room for a week.

The next morning, I found I was the first one up. When I checked the time I saw it was only 6:30, I tried to go back to sleep however hard I tried though, I just couldn't. Eventually I gave up and got showered and dressed, making sure my pants were on this time before re-entering the room. When I entered I saw that Dawn was up and trying uselessly to wake up James.

"wake up you smelly fat boob!" Dawn yelled

"well that must be a pleasant way to wake up" I said sarcastically

"oh yeah, like you could do better" dawn replied

"just watch me" I grinned "Pikachu, please show James your thunder since he is obviously asleep"

"alright, you got me. Happy now? I'm awake!" James said angrily as he got out of bed

It took a while for us to all finally get ready, especially Dawn's turn to use the bathroom. Eventually we head off for breakfast in the pokemon centre. By the time breakfast was done it was already 11 o'clock. Dawn decided to go get some contest practice, while James went of to do some training. Left alone I decided to explore the town. There was one building that stood out to me the most, it was tall and had a big on the outside, so I decided to go check it out. As I entered the building the receptionist greeted "Good Morning, welcome to Jubilife TV station"

So I knew that I was in a TV station, eventually I got tired of it and decided to check out the rest of the city. Then I heard a conversation that really caught my ear between two kids.

One said to the other "hey, did you check out the trainer's school?"

"no, I didn't have time, but I hear it's great" the other responded

This gave me an idea. I walked around getting lost a couple of time till I eventually found the trainer school. I went inside and saw several people carrying books and papers. Same even had pokemon with them. There were so many options about which classes I could join, eventually I decided on battle strategies. As I entered the class I saw several kids around my age already there, one girl then came up to me with a small blue lion pokemon which had a star on its tail and said "Hi I'm Angie, who are you?"

"Hi I'm Ash"

"Nice to meet you Ash, say want a quick battle before class starts?" Angie asked

"Unfortunately it's a little too late for that now as class has already started" said a female voice from behind Angie

"Sorry Ms. Candice" Angie apologized before both me and her took our seats

--------------------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now beautifly silver wind and piplup bubble beam, lets go" Dawn commanded

Beautifly started flapping its wings rapidly causing a huge gust of wing towards piplup, in that gust of wind were several partials which were about to hit piplup, however before they could, piplup fired a strong ray of bubbles right through the wind towards beautifly, who couldn't dodge in time and took the full blast of the bubble beam and falling unconscious.

"Great job you two, return" Dawn said as she called them back to their balls

Suddenly a man came from behind a tree and asked "hey you are you training to become a top co-ordinator?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously

"Because, no co-ordinator should be caught dead without a poketch or poke watch, it is a simple but highly developed device which every great trainer or co-ordinator must have" the man announced

"And where would one get one of the watches?" Dawn asked

The man let out a small chuckle and said follow me, he walked for several minutes before stopping in front of a big official looking building and said "welcome to the poketch company"

"Now all you have to do is answer a few questions and you could win a free poketch, are you in?"

"You bet" dawn said as a big grin spread across her face

----------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"come on sableye we're going to have to do better than that if you want to win that gym badge, now lets go again, turtwig fire a razor leaf at sableye, sableye you intercept it with dark pulse at last minute" James called to his pokemon who both looked exhausted

Turtwig fired the strongest razor leaf he could in sableye's direction, while sableye launched his dark pulse a bit to late sending it rebounding and hitting James square in the face.

"OW, shit that hurt . I think that's enough training for the day, both you guys return" the two red beams of light absorbed the two pokemon back into their balls. "ow, that's going to leave a mark"

"you alright?, sorry I couldn't help but watch your training from the bushes there" a stranger said

"yea, thanks I'm fine. And what was so interesting about how I train my pokemon?" James asked

"Nothing, it's just I want to study about how different trainers raise their pokemon under certain situations. I can't help but wonder if you are participating in the pokemon contest?"

"no I'm not. Why do you ask?" James replied

"No reason, it's just I thought that you would be training you pokemon so hard under a pressured situation, not for a gym battle that is in the next town" said the stranger

"What, too hard? What makes you say that?" James asked worriedly

"Well it's just your pokemon were getting very tiered I was just wondering if you were pushing them past their limits unless it was for a purpose" the man replied

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I guess I was so absorbed in training that I didn't see how tiered they were becoming" James said upset

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to, it should be your pokemon. Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Roark."

"Hi I'm James, and Roark, thanks for telling me" James said

"No problem, well I got to go, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Bye" And with that Roark left

Later in the pokemon centre

"Hey guys, watcha been up to?" I asked as James and Dawn entered, and we discussed what had happened to each of us that day

Meanwhile

"Is everything in place?" A shady character asked

"Y yes s sir" another obviously terrified man stuttered

"Excellent, then our plans commence tomorrow" the shady man said and laughed evilly

**Well that was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a comment about what happens in the next chapter and I will pick the best suggestion for chapter 5. Thx. No really, please I have no idea what to write about.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Contest Begins

**Ok since I got no reviews.... I guess I'll give you people one more chance to review as the contest will be over 2 chapters, so hopefully I'll get some reviews, and I'm asking for some of you people to give me idea's for a totally new character. Yea... I've been told I talk too much... anyway R&R. Thx.**

"Come on guys" Dawn was running in a rush to the contest hall to register for the afternoon's contest

"I don't get why your running, the contest isn't till afternoon" James said lazily walking with Ash at the back

"Registration ends at 10, and she doesn't want to be late" Ash said back calmly

"Wait, so you mean to say that registration end's at 10, so WHY THE HELL WAS I WOKEN UP AT 7 AND OUT AT 9?!" James said obviously outraged due to his early awakening.

Ash sighed and continued following dawn to the contest hall

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Jubilife Pokemon Contest!" said the Announcer "In this contest there will be to rounds, the appeal stage and the battle stage, The appeal Stage is where co-ordinators will truly show off their pokemon, and I must say there have been some effective combinations in the past, out of the 18 co-ordinators here only 8 will make it to the next round! So first up we have Jacob and his Marill!"

**Backstage**

"Hey Dawn, you nervous?" Ash asked sympathetically

"God yes, what if I mess up?" Dawn asked scared

"Then there will always be other contests, trust me on this one" Said Ash

"Thanks" Dawn said gratefully

"And next up we have Dawn form Twinleaf town! Let's make her feel welcome as this is her first contest!" Dawn heard the announcer

"Good Luck" said Ash as he made his way to his seat

The audience applauded as Dawn came on the stage, she took a big gulp before she said

"Go Beautifly!" Dawn said as she released her Beautifly

"Beu-tifly" said beautifly as it was released

"Ok beautifly spin and use silver wind" Dawn commanded

Beautifly did as told and started spinning in mid air as it started to release silver dust, the dust started to catch on to beautifly, making it look more and more like a planet

"Ok now beautifly, gust!" Dawn ordered

Beautifly launched a strong wing which blew all of the dust from beautifly straight in to the air

"Now morning sun!" Dawn said with a smirk

Beautifly flew upwards toward the glass domed roof, as it did the rays of sun got brighter and beautifly started to glow, as it did the silver wind caught the light and started to shine.

"And a truly spectacular appeal by Dawn, let's see what our judges thought of that performance" said the announcer

"Truly Magnificent, one of the best I've seen in a long time" Said the first judge

"I think you could go places kid" said the second judge

"words cannot describe the elegance and gracefulness of that performance, thank you" said the third and last judge

"And there you have it folks a spectacular first performance by this co-ordinator, but will it be enough to get her through to the next round? Stay tuned, we will have the results shortly" Said the announcer

**Backstage**

"Hey dawn, great job" said ash cheerfully

"Yea, for a newbie" said James failing to act tough

"Thanks guys, I think. Anyway that was the scariest thing I think I have ever done, Hopefully it won't be as scary next time" replied Dawn

"Ok" said the announcer on the TV screen "the results are in, the qualifiers are shown on the board behind me!"

"I did it!" Said Dawn happily "I made it to the next round"

"great job" encouraged Ash

"The next round will be the battler round, this is where co-ordinators battle each other with their line up of spectacular combinations and moves, the match up's are being shown randomly behind me" Said the announcer

Dawn was facing off against the boy Jacob from the first round

"Now will Dawn and Jacob both take their places please" Jacob and Dawn stepped up to the stage "then without further adieu, let the battle commence"

"Ok, let's make this a quick one, Go Marill" Said Jacob as he sent out his Marill

"Let's win this, go for it, Beautifly!" Dawn released her Beautifly

"Ok, 5 minutes on the clock, begin!" Called the announcer

"Marill, rollout!" Called Jacob

Marill started to roll towards beautifly, it started to pick up speed as it did however before it could make contact Dawn called "Dodge beautifly!"

Beautifly, sped upward, however Marill kept on rolling and was only getting faster

Jacob's points dropped slightly

"I need to slow it down before it can make contact, if it does, were dead" Dawn thought, however she had an idea

"Beautifly, silver wind" Dawn ordered

Beautifly started to flap it wings ferociously, however Marill showed no sign of getting any slower.

Dawns points also fell slightly

"grr, Beautifly, fly up and use morning sun" Dawn said

Beautifly flew up, and once again intensified the sunlight

Dawn smirked "Now beautifly, solar beam"

Still in midair Beautifly started to charge energy, when it had enough, it fired the solar beam right at the ground

"Now Marill defence Curl!" commanded Jacob "then rollout on that solar beam"

Marill rolled into a ball, and started to roll and pickup speed, it managed to get into the air and collide with the incoming solar beam.

Both of their points fell slightly

The force of the impact had formed a small explosion that blocked the stage

A huge smirk came across Jacob's face "Now Marill, take that bug out of the sky, Rollout!"

As Jacob said this Marill leapt out of the dust, still in ball form and hit Beautifly right in the centre of it's body

"No, Beautifly!" called Dawn worriedly as her points fell

Beautifly was barely able to keep going

"well Dawn, I must say, that is a tough bug, but it's no match for us, Marill water gun!" Called Jacob

"Now beautifly, use confusion to send the water gun right back at it, then silver wing to finish it off!" Ordered Dawn

As the jet of water came closer to Beautifly, it started to glow, and the next thing Jacob knew, the water was rocketing right back at Marill

"Quick Marill, Defence Roll combination (defence curl and rollout)!" Jacob called

However as the water hit Marill's rollout it did more damage than expected

"whoa" Jacob said shocked "how could a water attack have had so much effect on my Marill?"

"let's see, perhaps due to the type or rollout which is rock is weak to water type moves like water gun, however there was also a combination of confusion, so the impact was almost double what it would have been normally" Said Ash

"Whoa..." said Dawn amazed

BUZZZZ "and there you have it folks, the fierce battle has ended between Jacob and Dawn, and the winner is... DAWN!" the crowd cheered as this was announced "The semi-final's and the final's well be held tomorrow at the same time, same place, thanks for attending, co-ordinators or spectators"

**in the pokemon center **

"Phew, who knew contests could be so exhausting" Said Dawn as she collapsed on her bed in the pokemon center

"well you gonna need to rest up for tomorrow then aren't ya'" Said Ash as he returned from dinner

"well goodnight" Ash said as he got in bed"

**Yea... that's the end of chapter 5, once again any ideas for chapter 6, and yea sorry for the change of person, it's kinda hard to write in first person... anyway R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Who's the guy in the space suit?**

**Yea, I couldn't really bother to wait for any reviews so, I guess I'll write by myself **** anyway... I'm still waiting for reviews for a new character, which I need suggestions for, I kinda need reviews for a whole new character. But yea, as for the whole plan, I guess I'm on my own for that one, anyway... enjoy. Oh and Btw I think I'm going to keep typing in third person, it's easier.**

"Welcome back everyone, to the second day of the Jubilife pokemon contest" Said the announcer to the crowd "Today, we will be continuing on the battle rounds in the semi-finals and the finals. The winner will win this fabulous Jubilife ribbon!" The announcer showed of the ribbon "remember, any co-ordinator that wins 5 contest ribbons from around the Sinnoh region qualifies to partake in the Sinnoh Grand festival!" she announced

**Backstage**

"Good luck Dawn, I'm sure you'll do fine" Said Ash

"Thanks, hope I win it" Dawn replied

"Dawn and Jacob, you're up" Said a Man in what appeared to be a spacesuit with a green coconut hair style

"Well" said Dawn nervously as she went up to the stage

"Welcome to the first battle of the day" Called the announcer "Our two hopefuls are Jacob Johnson and Dawn Ketchum both from pallet town, With 5 minutes on the clock begin!"

"Ok PIPLUP, take the stage!" Called Dawn as she released Piplup

"AHAHAHA, a piplup eh" Laughed Jacob "let's see how long it lasts against my Makuhita!"

"go piplup, peck!" dawn called out to piplup

"Makuhita stand strong" Jacob called out to the guts pokemon

Makuhita just stood as piplup pecked right in to makuhita

"Now Makuhita, PAY BACK!" Jacob said with a smirk

Makuhita began glowing red and looked to be getting angrier and angrier, when he was at his peak, it began charging toward piplup and punched it straight in the gut.

"No! Piplup" Dawn called out as her points drastically fell

"haha, you see, pay back is a move that attacks you back with double the power of your attack. Now makuhia, arm thrust!" said Jacob

The guts pokemon ran up and began punching the smaller penguin one non-stop till eventually piplup was unable to battle.

"Piplup is unable to battle, moving on to the next round is JACOB!" called the announcer

**Backstage**

"Sorry about the whole loss sis" Said ash comfortingly

"It's fine, I guess theres always more contests" said dawn sadly

"And the winner of the Jubilife ribbon is JACOB JOHNSON!" they heard the announcer yell

"Well at least I lost to the winner" Dawn continued sadly

"thank you, although I'm no here for the Ribbon. Assemble!" they all heard Jacob yell in a sinister tone before running on to stage to see that several people in spacesuits and green coconut haircuts dropping from a chopper above the stadium. "Grunts, there pokemon belong to us, NOW!" Jacob yelled to all of the Grunts

"Who are you people?" James called out at them

"who are, who are we? We are team galactic, soon to be the rulers of this universe, under our great leader and my colleagues Mars and Saturn we Team Galactic shall take everything that is worth taking, as for me, I am galactic commander Saturn!" The man replied

"Not if we can help it you won't. Go Turtwig and Sableye!" James said as he released his pokemon

"yea, Go chimchar, starly and dustox" Ash released his pokemon as well

"may as well, Go Beautifly, Piplup" Dawn released her pokemon too

"haha, twerps have 7 pokemon, galactic have 15. Give up before we hurt you" Saturn responded

"we don't care, sableye dark pulse, turtwig razor leaf go" James ordered the attack on the grunts

"Chimchar ember, dustox phybeam, starly gust" Ash ordered as well

"Piplup bubble, beautifly silver wind" Dawn joined in

"Grunts, release" Saturn ordered as all the grunts released zubat

"Aw crap" said Dawn loudly

"Well, we have three pokemon in the sky and four on ground... we're dead" James said

"Maybe not, Dustox and Starly, GUST!" Ash ordered

"May as well be useful, Beautifly gust as well" Called out Dawn

The harsh wind from the three flying types made it had hard for thee zubat to fly

"Grunts, attack" Saturn said calmly

The zubats all swarmed toward the three flying types even past the harsh winds

"Now medichamp, blizzard those zubat" Called a mysterious female voice

A floating pokemon unleashed a full force blizzard on the swarm of zubat pushing them down to the ground

"grr, grunts return, it's obvious we're out numbered. Escape while you can" Saturn said as he ran out to the exit

All the grunts quickly ran out toward their chopper attempting to get out on time

"Medichamp ice punch that chopper" ordered the girl

The phsycic pokemon attempted to knock down the chopper, however the chopper was out of reach and was unable to take it down due to the height of it's flight.

"starly wing attack" Ash attempted as well

Starly flew up and attempted to attack the helicopter, but just like medichamp, failed to hit it. Eventually it became clear that it was out of range and that they were going to get away.

"Damn, they got away" Said the girl upset "Sorry for your ruined contest today folks. Looks like team galactic got away"

"Hey! That's Candice!" Shouted a audience member "She's the snowpoint city Gym leader!"

"Yes, thank you for your recognition. Did anyone lose their pokemon or get injured?" Asked Candice

Nobody said anything

"Good, well if that's all then I'm off" said Candice about to leave

"Wait!" James called out to Candice

"Yes?" Candice asked

"Hi, I'm James and I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle" Said James

"Yea me too" Ash agreed

"haha, well I'm afraid that this is no place for a gym battle" Candice giggled "If you wanted a gym battle, you'll have to come up to my gym in snowpoint city"

"Wait, but that's all the way at the top of sinnoh, it's freezing there" Dawn exclaimed

"Well then if you want that badge that's where you go" Said Candice "As for now, I would recommend you challenge Roark. He's closest to here in Oreburgh"

"Wait, Roark!" James exclaimed shocked "He's the guy in the bush. He was spying on my training"

"Wait, so you've met the gym leader. Cool." Said ash impressed

"Well I must be off" said Candice as she made her exit

"Grr, He spied on me. He stopped my training because he didn't want a tough opponent" James said outraged

"Aw poor you. I don't even care that I lost my first contest compared to your story" Said dawn extremely sarcastically

"I thought you said you were ok with losing" Ash said

"No, I said there would be more contests. I never said I was ok with losing" Dawn replied

"Same thing" Said Ash back

"I beg to differ" Said dawn as she exited the hall as Ash and James followed

**Back in the pokemon center**

"I hope I never see those horrible team rocket people again" Said dawn outraged when she returned from dinner "they ruined my first pokemon contest"

"there there, get some sleep. Complain tomorrow." Said Ash sleepily

"Yeah. Well, Good Night" Said Dawn as she lay back and fell asleep

**Dark Room**

"Well Pluto, you have failed your mission today" Said a shady character in an armchair with Pluto on his knees before him

"I'm sorry sir, those pesky brats and that gym leader got in the way" Saturn replied fearfully

"Well, seeing as today was not a vital mission, I shall forgive you this time. But should you ever fail me again, there will be consequences" Said the man in the armchair

"Don't worry sir, I won't" Saturn replied thankfully

**Well that's the most I could do without any inspiration. If it sucked then it's your fault so just sit there and feel ashamed in your shamefulness... Any way my new character option is still open, so give me your comments. Thank R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How are you? Eggcellent

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews (even though I didn't get any). So I would like to remind you about my new character competition is still open. Yea... the title is pretty straight forward. Enjoy.**

"Not so fast, charmander flamethrower" The boy shouted out to his pokemon

"haha, sableye shadow ball" James ordered his sableye who launched the shadow ball through the middle of the incoming flamethrower. It struck the opposing charmander straight in the chest, knocking it out.

"hahahahaha, you need to train more" James mocked the kid

"oh yeah" the kid said as he angrily stomped on James's foot before walking away

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA" Dawn burst out when the kid was out of sight

"WHAT?!" James said angrily in pain

"haha, you kinda deserved it" Ash chuckled

"Ok maybe I shouldn't have mocked him, but he was a noob" James defended

"Whatever" Said dawn once she recovered "Can we just get to oreburgh already"

"sure, If you're so desperate, then no stops till we get there" Ash said looking up from his map

"Good" Dawn said smugly as she walked on

James glanced at the map and let out a chuckle

"Hey Dawn, you know oreburgh is 20 miles away right" James chuckled

"WHAT?!" Dawn said shocked

"haha, I hoped he would keep his big mouth shut" Ash chuckled "If you want to go 5 miles with no breaks, be my guest. If not, you're doing things our way"

"grr, fine" Dawn said as she crossly followed the two older boys

After 2 hours of walking, the gang finally reached a good spot by the river to camp for the night.

"Come on guys, let's set up camp" Ash said sleepily

They all put together to set up logs and their sleeping bags

"Well goodnight" said James as he fell back on his sleeping bag. Three seconds later he got up and said "I'm hungry"

"Piplup, get us some fish" Dawn said as she released the penguin pokemon

Five minutes later piplup resurfaced with two fish

"ok chimchar, light a fire" Ash ordered the flame monkey

The pokemon unleashed an ember attack on the logs setting fire to them far quicker than they could have

"Thanks Chimchar, return" Ash recalled the fire type

"Let's cook some fish" Dawn said picking up a stick, spearing the fish and holding it over the fire to cook

"Good idea" Ash said as he did the same

"Well, I think I'll just sit here and wait" James said as he lay back on his sleeping bag

"James feed the pokemon" Dawn ordered him

"You're not the boss of me" James said mockingly

"Do It James" Ash said simply

"Yes sir" James muttered as the opened up 3 cans of pokemon food "come on out everyone" James said as he released all of the gang's pokemon

After 10 minutes dawn finally said "Done"

Ash checked his fish as well and sure enough it was.

"Excellent, I'm starved" Said James as he dag into his piece of fish

"mmm, this is good" Said Ash as he continued to eat his fish

After a good meal, the gang returned their pokemon and went to sleep

**The Next Morning**

A loud scream was the first thing that James and Ash heard when they woke up

"What?" James said wiping the sleep from his eyes

"Quick it's dawn, go Chimchar" Said Ash as he released his pokemon. It took a while foo figure out that nothing was in the camp, just dawn standing over something

"Dawn what is it" Ash ran over to his little sister

"I woke up and found this in my bed" Dawn said

"Wow an egg" James said "cool, Dawn's going to have a kid"

Both kids simultaneously smacked James in the back of his head

"Ow" James said in pain

"Dawn mammal, Mammals no lay egg" Dawn said as though she were talking to an idiot

"It must be a pokemon egg" Ash said "But the question is, which pokemon is it?"

"Well, since it's green, I'm guessing a grass type" Dawn said

"Don't pokemon centres have those pre child scanny thingys, we could ask nurse Joy if she could identify it" James said

"James, that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, well done" Dawn congratulated

"haha" James said sarcastically as the gang began to pack up camp

**An hour later**

"Well, this sign says that oreburgh is only 10 minutes away" Ash said confidently

"Let's go" Dawn said as the gang headed toward Oreburgh

**30 minutes later**

"Well looks like the sign lied" James said as the gang entered oreburgh city

"Oh come on, just like pokemon, trainers have to keep fit to" Ash said as he headed toward the pokemon center

"Whatever" Dawn said out of breath behind the two boys with the egg in her hands

**In the pokemon center**

"Hi nurse joy" Ash said cheerfully as he entered the pokemon center

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked

"Could you check on our pokemon?" Ash said as the other two arrived

"Sure thing" Nurse joy replied as the trio handed her their pokemon

"Oh nurse joy, we also found this pokemon egg in the forest, we were wondering if you could indentify it for us" Dawn said as well

"Oh my, an egg, Let's see it shall we" The pink headed nurse replied as dawn put the egg on the counter

"Hmm, well judging by the colour of it, I would say it's a grass type. As for which pokemon, we're going to have to use an ultra sound to identify it" The nurse analysed

"Could you?" Dawn asked hopefully

"Sure" The nurse replied as she took the egg in to her lab for examination

After the analysis Nurse joy said to the gang "Well the pokemon inside that egg is a Budew"

"A Budew?" James searched in his pokedex

"Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring." The pokedex reported

"Wow, that's cool. I can't wait for it to hatch" Dawn said excitedly

"Well, you might not have to wait too long, it should hatch in 3 maybe 4 days time" The nurse said wisely

"Wow really? Awesome" Dawn said happily

"Thanks Nurse joy" Ash thanked the nurse for her help

"It's no trouble at all" She said in response

After the trio left the pokemon center James said "Now that that's sorted, Oreburgh gym, prepare to give away that badge"

"First one there is the first one to challenge" Ash said as he sprinted toward the gym

"Not if I can help it"" James said as he chased after Ash

"Boys" Dawn said as she walked toward the gym which was in the opposite direction in which the two boys were running

**Ash and James**

"I owned you" Ash said to James who rugby tackled him to the ground

"Now who's owned" James said

"Still you" Ash said smartly

"How so?" James asked getting up

"This isn't the gym smartass. This is the Mining museum" Ash said letting out a chuckle

"eww, knowledge" James said

"Well, I'm a man of my word" Ash said as he sprinted towards the real gym

"Grr, you got a head start again" James said as he chased after Ash

**The Gym**

"Where are those idiots?" Dawn thought to herself

As if on que, Ash burst through the door and said "My name is Ash Ketchum and I challenge the Oreburgh gym leader to a battle for the Coal badge"

"Me to" Said James out of breath behind him

"Well, it would seem that the boy training for the badge finally has his chance" Said Roark looking at James "Well since Ash was here first, it is only common curtsey that I let him battle me first"

"No problem" Said James who was still trying to recover his breath, he took a seat next to dawn and said "Thanks for the warning" before turning around to watch the battle

"This will be a two on two battle. The winner will be decided when a trainer has no pokemon able to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, there will be no time limit. Begin." Called the referee

"Ok, I choose you Geodude" Roark said releasing the rock type

"Wow a geodude" said dawn as she searched her pokedex

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travellers" Said dawn pokedex

"Damn this could be tough" Ash thought to himself "All my pokemon are weak to rock types, I need to chose wisely, Dustox should be a good choice, Now chimchar has good attack and speed but low defence and has a bad type advantage but starly however has high speed and decent attack and defence but once again a bad type"

"Ok I chose you, Chimchar" Ash said as he released the loyal fire type

"What is he mad" Dawn said

"Well, if you consider it, none of Ash's pokemon are exactly built to fight rock types like geodude, I'm sure he's planning on using chimchar's speed and attack to his advantage" James said in response

**Haha, I'm going to be mean like you people and end it there, the actual gym battle will happen next chapter in "The Battle for the Coal Badge." Anyway. R&R, Please. Anyway tune in next time if I can bother to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

Battle for the Coal Badge

**Good evening or morning or afternoon or night or whenever you might be reading this. So if you've read the chapters before this, you know what expect, If you haven't then read them before this. Ok, now for what your really here for.**

"First move's yours" Said Roark

"Happily, Chimchar agility" Ash started off

The fire type began running at high speeds running in circles around geodude

"geodude, rollout" Roark said calmly

Geo" Said the rock pokemon as it began rolling after chimchar who kept dodging the hits

"Chimchar, keep dodging those hits" Ash said as he noticed that geodude was constantly picking speed in its pursuit of chimchar, however no matter how fast chimchar kept trying to dodge, geodude finally managed land a hit on the fire type

"grr, that was strong, I guess time to fight rolling with rolling, Chimchar, flame wheel" Ash ordered

Both pokemon were rolling on the floor trying to land a hit on the other, but no matter how each of them tried they both were picking up speed and dodging eachother

"Now geodude, rocktomb" Roark ordered the rock type

"geo" Said the pokemon as it came out of rollout and launched rocks trapping the incoming rolling fire type in between the rocks

"Ok chimchar, use those rocks to get you in the air, then ember toward the ground to propel you upwards, then flame wheel again" Ash commanded his pokemon

Chimchar propelled himself into the air using the surrounding rocks, then broke out off flame wheel, then unleashed an ember attack on geodude's head propelling him into the air as geodude cried out in pain, then rolled into a flame wheel and propelled himself from midair, colliding directly with geodude, knocking it out quite quickly.

"haha, well I guess your chimchar is tougher than I thought, but it's no match for my next pokemon, let's go nosepass" Roark released a rock pokemon with a cone shaped orange nose and a sturdy figure

"Wow, what is that?" Said James as he consulted his pokedex

"Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Its nose can point to the north like a compass needle. Travelers can use Nosepass to check directions." Said the pokedex

"Chimchar, let's make this a quick one. Scratch on that things legs" Ash ordered chimchar, as it leaped at the rock type and scratched the pokemon's legs. However it seemed to have done nothing what so ever

"My turn" Roark said "Nosepass, rock throw"

Nosepass began shaking the ground, making rocks fall from the ceilings and walls most of which hit chimchar, knocking it out instantly

"Damn that has to be fast, well let's use my trump card next. Go dustox" Ash said as released the poison moth pokemon into battle

"Dustox gust" Ash told the bug and poison type. Dustox began flapping its wings rapidly causing huge winds to start blowing through the gym. But nosepass seemed unaffected by the change of conditions.

"haha, it will take more than that to take out this pokemon. Nosepass lets show them our hidden move. Thunder wave" Roark laughed as the rock type unleashed the electric type attack straight toward the poison moth pokemon.

"what?!" Ash said shocked. Before Ash could give an order, Dustox began to glow red and unleashed a multicoloured beam right through the thunder wave and hitting nosepass straight in the face.

"Wait! Was that psybeam?!" Asked James shocked

"I think so" Said Ash amazed as well

"well, I must say that was quite a surprise, but even that will take some more hits to knock this pokemon out, rock throw again" ordered Roark

Once again nosepass began to shake the ground causing the gym to rubbles. After the rocks had passed dustox had disappeared

"Where is that bug?" Asked Roark

"Now dustox poison sting" Ash ordered the pokemon who emerged from behind Roark and and shot poison darts from its mouth which struck nosepass right in the back

"pass" The pokemon called out in pain

"Now psybeam down that over sized compass" Ash followed up as the Poison Moth pokemon launched a high powered multi coloured beam striking nosepass right in the face

"No nosepass! Please get up" Roark begged, but got no response from nosepass

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Dustox and the winner of the Coal badge is Ash Ketchum from twinleaf town!" announced the announcer

"Great job dustox, I knew you could do it" Ash congratulated the pokemon

"Well Ash, I must confess, that was a great battle. I feel no shame in giving you this Coal badge" Said Roark as he handed Ash a Bronze Badge with a rock like pokeball symbol on it.

"Wow, thanks Roark, I hope we get to battle again sometime" Said Ash as James appeared behind him

"That's all very good, but now Roark. I challenge you to a battle for the Coal badge" James announced

"haha, well a promise is a promise. The same rules apply as my battle with Ash" Said Roark as Ashe took his seat

"Great battle Ash" Dawn whispered to Ash

"Thanks" Ash whispered back "How's the egg?"

"Few shakes" Dawn replied in a whisper

"Ok Larvitar, Let's go" Roark released his pokemon

"Wow, I always wanted a Larvitar" Ash said consulting his pokedex

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface." Replied Ash's Pokedex

"Must be strong" Said Dawn

"Ok, go for it, Turtwig" James said as he released his Sinnoh starter

"turt" It said as it was released

"Now turtwig, razor leaf" James took an early start

Turtwig launched a series of sharp leaves towards Larvitar which took the full blow of the attack

"Now, Vine whip" James said calmly

The grass type launched two vines which once again Larvitar took in the face, knocking it out instantly

"Well that was easy..." Said James

"Ah well, I guess that's what you get for fighting a gym battle with a brand new pokemon" Said Roark "however this battle is not over yet, Let's do this Cranidos" Roark released a pokemon that looked to have had very strong legs and a rock solid head

"What is that" Said Dawn checking her pokedex

"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel." Said the pokedex

"Ah well, rock types are rock types" Said James confidently "Turtwig wrap up its legs with Vine whip, then razor leaf" Turtwig launched the two vines as it wrapped around cranidos's legs trapping it, before launching two sharp Razor Leafs

"Now cranidos, headbutt" Said Roark

Cranidos managed to break through the vines using its powerful legs before charging through the incoming leaves before smashing its iron solid head into turtwig. Knocking it out quickly

"Grr, return Turtwig, wow that thing's tough, but still no match for me. Go Sableye" Said Dawn as he released the Darkness Pokemon

"Quick Sableye shadow sneak" James ordered his pokemon as his pokemon disappeared into the shadows before appearing behind cranidos and attacking him from behind

"Well, that thing is sneaky, but it's going to take more than a simple attack to take cranidos out" said Roark "Now cranidos take down" Cranidos charged towards sableye smashing it straight in the stomach.

"Damn, Sableye shadow Claw" James fought back

"Not so fast, Cranidos takedown" Roark said smugly as cranidos smashed into sableye only taking a small bit of the shadow claw

"How is that thing so fast?" James thought to himself "Well I need to slow that thing down" "Go sableye Confuse ray" James attempted

Sableye sent out a beam of light which rendered Cranidos confused so that he could no longer determine where his attacks and himself were going.

"Now Sableye shadow sneak" James ordered his pokemon. Sableye disappeared into the shadows before appearing behind cranidos and striking it in the head. Knocking it unconscious

"W-wait, what?" Roark stuttered "you mean to say my cranidos lost"

"haha, yes" James said victoriously

"Great job" Said Dawn and Ash at the same time

"well I guess you deserve this as well" Said Roark as he handed James a Coal Badge just like Ash's

"Thanks" James said thankfully

"If you two want to participate in the pokemon league, I suggest you head to the nearest gym in eterna city. As for you Dawn, I suggest you head to Floaroma for the pokemon contest next week." Said Roark "Both of you, I appreciate the great battle today, and both of you truly deserve those badges"

"Uh guys" Said Dawn worriedly

"What?" Said James curiously looking at her

"The egg" She said as she began running towards the pokemon centre

"What?" Both boys looked shocked as they chased after her

"May as well" Said Roark as he followed the two boys

**At the pokemon centre**

"Come on, don't hatch yet, we're almost there" Dawn said to the egg as she continued running towards the pokemon centre

After some running she burst through the doors and said "Nurse Joy, The egg!"

"Oh my" Said nurse Joy worriedly as she took the egg and took it to the monitoring room

The two boys and Roark finally reached and rushed to the observation room to see Nurse Joy, Dawn and chansey surrounding the glowing egg

"You boys are just in time" Said nurse joy as they entered "And nice to see you again Roark"

But soon after she finished the sentence a green bud broke through the roof of the egg, followed by the rest of the pokemon

"It's adorable" Said Dawn amazed

**Nice way to end the chapter. Thanks for reading. R&R**


	9. Giving up

Hello people, I have gotten too caught up in other things such as playing heart gold or not bothering to update, as a result, I am giving up the story to whoever wants it, and I give you creative rights to do whatever you want with it. All you have to do is PM me or comment with a suggestion of how I give it to you, and it's yours. Just give recognition to me for the first updated chapter.

Story of Surrender: Sinnoh's Last Stand

Date issued: March 14th 2010

Signed: ap69


End file.
